


Rivalries and Spies

by GeiforTWICE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Brotherly Bonding, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Mentioned Yoo Jeongyeon, Other, Rivalry, Siblings, Soldiers, Spies & Secret Agents, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiforTWICE/pseuds/GeiforTWICE
Summary: "Guess we'll have to see who dies first?"
Kudos: 4





	Rivalries and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm hyped by the teaser!!!! Oh and I got this idea from Twitter!!! Credits to them~

__________  
_Guess we’ll just have to see who dies first?  
__________ _

“I bet you’re going to die first!”

“Nah, it’ll be you…”

“Guess we’ll just have to see who dies first?”

The two were laughing and giggling while they were hiding behind the trench they just made to hide. A ton of bullets were raining on them but they had the time to smile and laugh even though they’re in the middle of war.

It was the year 1952, they are in the middle of war with North Korea, China and the Soviet Union. The war started when North Korea Invaded South Korea and crossed the border on the 25th of June in the year 1950, which led to an all-out war between the two Nations.*

Their laughs went to a halt when they were joined by one of their superiors.

“Captain Yoo!” They said in unison

“Lieutenant Son! Lieutenant Kim! You need to get out of here! Mortars* would be raining very soon!”

The two looked at each other and then gazed back at her with the warmest look they can give her and smiled.

“Captain! It is our duty to die for our Beloved Country! It would be our honor to die in the battlefield! Ma’am!” They said in unison as they salute to their superior.

Captain Yoo looked at her two subordinates with a proud look, like a mother looking at her two kids watching them grow up.

Gunshots and explosions from mortars can be heard around them, the enemy line was slowly closing in

She did a salute and gave them a stern look. After that she placed her rifle down and rested her hands on their shoulders.

“I’m so proud of the two of you!”

She smiled at them and then straightened her back.

“Until further instructions form the higher ups! Lieutenant Kim and Lieutenant Son will retreat right now! This is an order!” She said and looked at the two

Chaeyoung and Dahyun looked at her with confused faces.

“I can’t lose my most talented and brave soldiers can’t I?” Jeongyeon said as she looked at the two with a smile plastered on her face.

The two looked at her and smiled as well. The nervousness that they were feeling earlier was now replaced by ease. They were laughing and giggling but deep inside they were afraid, afraid to die, afraid to leave their family behind, but they need to put on a brave face, to fight. To fight for what’s theirs. To reclaim what was taken from their country.

As soon as they gave a salute to Jeongyeon and heed to her orders the three of them jumped out of the trench and crouched down to get back to the rear.

Gunshots and explosions were heard. Screams of pain, desperation, agony and bravery were echoing in their surroundings. One by one their comrades were falling getting killed, getting shot or even getting bombed by grenades and mortars.

As they see the people around them they felt nervous. Anytime now they can just drop dead then and there.

“Faster! We’re almost there!” Jeongyeon said and tried to pull the two behind her, but before she can hold the two of them, she heard consecutive thuds. She immediately turned her head around and saw the two bleeding.

“Lieutenant Kim! Lieutenant Son!”

They were shot on the leg and shoulder.

“Captain Yoo, We’ll be fine! Go back to the rear! They need you there!” Chaeyoung said as she dragged Dahyun to the side where they can hide for a bit, even though she herself was shot on the shoulder, she tried her best to drag her best friend into safety.

“But!”

“Captain!” Her voice was trembling, Jeongyeon can feel the fear in her voice, she looked at Chaeyoung’s eyes and saw that it was trembling, but she was determined, she was determined to live, and to save her friend.

Jeongyeon gritted her teeth and looked at Dahyun who was smiling at her with her signature smile and gave her a thumbs up.

“I’ll be back! Stay alive soldiers!”

That was the last they heard from Jeongyeon after she left. They already lost too much blood and are already on the verge of dying. But they still had the strength to protect themselves from the soilders that was walking towards them

“So I guess you’re dying first?” Chaeyoung said as she sat beside Dahyun who was already huffing heavily, catching her breath

“Hell no! You’re crossing first!” Dahyun retorted.

They both laughed but then stopped when they felt a sting on their wounds. They let out a sigh and then looked at the sky above them.

The gunshots and explosions, screams and shouts, those sounds were slowly fading.

“Hey remember when we first met at the camp?” Dahyun randomly asked

“Yeah, the captain told me that you were so happy that time because there was someone else that was shorter than you by 1cm” Chaeyoung said as she reminisced the moments they spent together at the camp.

Spending time training every day, and doing some missions were really tedious for the both of them, but it was all worth it. And the time they spent with their squad and their captain was really a memorable memory. 

“Yeah, I was really happy that time because you were shorter than me”

They continued to talk about the time they spent together, how they always bicker because they kept comparing their heights and how they spent their time at the camp having fun, even though the training was going to be the death of them.

“Can’t believe I spent 4 years there…”

“Yeah… Four years of memorable memories…”

As the sounds around them slowly fade, and their sight getting blurry they smiled with all their remaining strength. So that when Their Superior saw them, they would know that they didn’t die in vain. But rather they died while protecting their country and they did not have any shed regret dying, fighting for it, for their country.

***

Year 2021, after the pandemic last year, millions of people were killed, and as of this year vaccines all over the world are being made, and mass-produced. But the mystery about the virus spreading fast like wildfire was eventually solved, it was leaked that the virus was not a natural caused virus but rather it was a man-made virus. And now people all over the world were looking for him either to assassinate him or to have him on their hands to use him for their own profit.

“Good to see you here…”

The woman nodded as she took a seat on the bar stool.

“Boss those two are here again, what do we do with them?”

“Just leave them be, it’s better not to get involved with them, but when push comes to shove we need to something about them.” Mina said as she watched the two from the VIP room upstairs.

She was the owner of the place. Her Place was famous for people in the high-class. Senators, Congressmen, and other people in the politics, they always hang out at her place, not to chill and have fun, but rather talk about politics and how to embezzle money.

You ask why she doesn’t snitch on them? It’s simple. They’re people of power, she can’t do anything about them, all she can do is watch and eavesdrop on their conversations and make profit from the information that she and her staff has gathered. In short the place was not only a bar but also an information hub.

And whenever those two are in her bar, there will always be dead people, that she and her cleaners fix. As far as she knew those two were agents. But that was all she can get, they were both tight-lipped that they can’t even milk some information, even personal, they always give false information.

“So what brings you here?”

“The usual…”

The bartender gave them their usual drinks and then left the scene, like his boss told him they don’t want to get involved.

“You must be feeling pretty good…” Chaeyoung said as she took a sip from her Strawberry Daiquiri “Word around, that you got another one, and you’re going after _him_ ” She added. she was referring to the man that was assumed to be the one who made the Corona Virus.

“It’s all the same old for me, same old…” Dahyun said as she picked up her Chocolate mudslide and had a sip. “Well you ain’t bad yourself, I heard from the others that you’re going on a business trip? That’s your fourth this month, no?” She added with a smirk on her face.

“It’s still a long way before I catch up to you…” Chaeyoung said not batting an eye on Dahyun, playing with the glass in her hands.

“In no time, you will…” Dahyun looked at Chaeyoung, the smirk on her face not going away “After all, you’re merciless…”

She placed her glass down and stared at it.

The two of them are Agents from the same Agency, and the best at that. Dahyun was a year older than Chaeyoung and she joined the agency at a young age, it was safe to assume that she grew up doing ‘ _Dirty Jobs’_ for them. While Chaeyoung was picked up by her superiors, she was an orphan, her parents got killed because of a car accident and her other relatives doesn’t want to adopt her.

Dahyun became Chaeyoung’s instructor because they were almost the same age, their superiors thought that they would get along, and they do. And after 5 years under Dahyun’s rigorous training she was given her first assignment.

That is how their relationship is. But having a master-student relationship doesn’t mean you can’t have a friendly rival. Every now and then Dahyun and Chaeyoung goes to that very bar and check up on each other, if they’re still alive. They had a bet, that whoever dies first would give all their remaining assignments to the person who gets to live. It’s rather a childish game but to the two of them they take it very seriously.

“Who do you think I learned it from?”

They both looked at each other and smirked.

“Well I’m a really good instructor ain’t I?” She chuckled as she took one last sip from her drink

She placed her empty glass down and stood up from the stool, Chaeyoung did the same. They looked at each other intently, like challenging each other to a boxing match.

“Well, Guess we’ll have to see who dies first?” Dahyun said and gave Chaeyoung a smirk. She turned around and then started to walk away

She left Chaeyoung there standing looking at her as she walks away with her hands in her pockets.

Chaeyoung clicked her tongue

They had this mini rivalry about their heights, that every time they see each other they would check who’s taller than who, and the loser will give the bartender the tip that the two of them are supposed to give.

She chuckled and then left a tip for the bartender.

“She’s still taller than me…”


End file.
